08 February 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-02-08 Comments * Peel mentions that Edsel Auctioneer's demo tape was the best he heard for ages and his favourite track from it was 'Blind Hurricane'. * Peel mentions that somebody from Snub TV told him that they were trying to get hold of Overlord X to appear on the programme. * Peel plays a couple of tracks from 1980 by bands Teardrop Explodes and the Cravats. Sessions *Edsel Auctioneer #1. Recorded: 1989-01-24 Tracklisting *Bastro: Extract (LP - Rode Hard And Put Up Wet) Homestead * Suicide: Sufferin' In Vain (LP - A Way Of Life) Chapter 22 *Pop Will Eat Itself: Can U Dig It? (12") RCA *Edsel Auctioneer: Brickwall Dawn (session) *Icho Candy: Cool Down Sufferer (shared 7" with Fish Clarke - Cool Down Sufferer / Carry You Woman Go A Dance) Selah *Darling Buds: Let's Go Round There (LP - Pop Said...) Epic *Capitol Punishment: Severin (7" - Glutton For Punishment EP) We Bite *Overlord X: Kickbag (LP - Weapon Is My Lyric) Mango Street *Giraffes: Pass Me By (7") Love Madness *Jova Stojiljković "Bešir" & His Brass Orkestar: Safetov Čoček (LP - Blow 'Bešir' Blow!) Globe Style *Edsel Auctioneer: Between Two Crimes (session) *Otis Redding: Keep Your Arms Around Me (3xCD - The Otis Redding Story) Atlantic *Ripcord: Get Away (LP - Poetic Justice) Raging *Lee Perry: Roast Fish & Cornbread (LP - Roast Fish, Collie Weed & Corn Bread) Upsetter *Nirvana: Big Cheese (7" - Love Buzz) Sub Pop *Robot DJs: Energy (shared 12" with Tyree - Hardcore Hip House / Energy) Westside *Teardrop Explodes: Ha Ha I'm Drowning (LP - Kilimanjaro) Mercury *Godflesh: Godflesh (LP - Godflesh) Swordfish *In A'd Rifaki: Al Kassam Al Filistini (v/a LP - Palestine - Music Of The Intifada) Venture *Edsel Auctioneer: Place In The Sun (session) *New Jersey Queens & Friends: Party And Don't Worry About It (Extended Version) (12") Baseline #''' *New Order: Round & Round (LP - Technique) Factory *R.M.I. Steele / Clevie Browne / Dalton Brownie: Dub & Giggle (v/a LP - Redman Super Power Vol. 1 Rough - Mean - Irie) Redman International '''# *Stretchheads: Skinrip (LP- Five Fingers, Four Thingers, A Thumb, A Facelift, And A New Identity) Moksha Recordings *Wood Children: Boys Will Be Boys (LP - The Gods Must Be Crazy) Black Cat *Izit: Stories (12" - Stories / Move Out Of My House) Pig & Trumpet #''' *Edsel Auctioneer: Blind Hurricane (session) *Too Short: Life Is... Too Short (LP - Life Is... Too $hort) Dangerous Music '''# *Cravats: Still (LP - In Toyland) Small Wonder *Echo Minott & General Jah Mikey: When My Little Girl Is Smiling (7") Music Master *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B3930XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1989-01-xx-02-xx Peel Show LE028 ;Length *1) 1:56:10 *2) 1:35:38 (36:27-53:29) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE028 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January February 1989 Lee Tape 28 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3930/1) *2) Mooo Category:1989 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Available online